Dragon Descendants 01: In The Pit
by Muk and Grimer . The C Team
Summary: When a 14 year old boy, Michael, kills an innocent person with his Charizard, his Pokemon won't obey. He gets a slump until he finds out that he really is a Charizard in the form of a human. He learns that he is the Dark Descendant of the pokeGODS. What a
1. Part One: Deep In The Pit

Deep in The Pit  
  
  
  
What can I say? I know that what I did was wrong. I was deep in the pit of darkness. I didn't really REALIZE what I was doing. It made me short of shiver when I looked back the first time. The first time I remembered what it was really like.  
  
Everyone knows that when you're a human, you take responsibility for everything your Pokemon does. I didn't really know how right they were.  
  
I was having a battle with some guy who started punching me. It wasn't really "a battle". It was more like "I had the Pokemon and I was going to get revenge".  
  
The darkness that I saw, it was like something new was inside me. Well, I can sure say that I'd never felt anything like it before. I mean, I felt powerful at the time. I really wasn't though. I knew that I would soon have revenge, but somewhere in my head, I kept on telling myself this was just…wrong!  
  
The guy begged me – stood at my feet – hoping to make me give in. I didn't. I just called on Charizard and commanded it to use Fire Spin.  
  
By the time the attack finished, I realized what just happened.  
  
I stared at the still, charred body, a tear rolling down my cheek. Was this really me? Is this the same person who cared for the sick a year ago? What have I become?  
  
I stared at the body for a few minutes. I felt sick. I looked up and I saw the sky, spinning, in the dark. I fell to the ground, crying, curled into a massive ball. Was this really me? I called back the Charizard, whose expression asked me what he had done wrong. He didn't do anything wrong. He did what I wanted to do.  
  
I fell asleep, hoping to never wake up, to just leave this world that I had ruined.  
  
I had taken a life from this world. It was wrong. Plain old wrong. But my wish never came true. I was alive when I woke up, yawning in the sunlight.  
  
I though that everything was just a dream – until I saw it. The body, eyes open, staring at me hovering over it. I punched it with my fist, hoping maybe he was still alive, still able to wake up again.  
  
At first, nothing happened. But an hour later, I swear, it moved. Even if it did though, I buried him, alive or dead.  
  
I called out my Geodude, ordering him to help me place the body in the pit, and to help me put the dirt back in the hole.  
  
Instead, I was pushed into the pit. My Geodude was angry, although he always was.  
  
I never, once, called him my friend. I never, once, called him out for anything. I now that I did, it was just more work.  
  
Before Geodude started throwing dirt into the pit, I called it back. I knew that I could count on my Pidgeotto though.  
  
I called the winged Pokemon out and asked it if maybe it could fly me to the top of the pit.  
  
It just turned its back on me and before it could fly away, I called it back.  
  
I called on my trusty Charizard. He could barely fit, but he was the one that carried me to the top of the pit, and onto the ground.  
  
I began talking, asking questions about why no one seemed to like me. To my surprise, I got an answer. And not just the Pokemon talk either. The human language.  
  
"Each of them know what you did, Michael. Every one of them. The only reason I'm still your friend is because last night, when you gave me those orders, I knew it wasn't you. The normal you would just talk to the guy. Not you this time…"  
  
"So you knew that… I didn't have a clue what I was doing? You knew that I saw the darkness?"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Charizard said. "I never sa…"  
  
"But… Never mind then." I was in a slump, and not one of those, "Oh, I'm so overjoyed that I'm pooped" slump.  
  
I swear, this slump, this was a bad slump. Then I realized that I had a TALKING Charizard.  
  
"When did you learn to talk?" I asked my beloved Pokemon.  
  
"Oh, last night. Some guy behind me was talking about you being dark and all…" the Pokemon replied.  
  
"I'm DARK?" I cried, holding my head in confusion. I looked like a bigger version of Psyduck!  
  
"I…guess. Well, maybe you have special powers! And maybe we haveta find out the light descendant person!"  
  
"Wait a second here… How do you know all this?" I asked the big Pokemon, wondering if maybe this was a coincidence.  
  
"Oh, I was born knowing everything, really. I was born being the dark descendant of Scaturlo. I knew the future, up until now. I was born knowing what to say until up until now, and now I really don't know anything to say."  
  
"YOU KNEW!?!?!?! I can't believe it. All this time and you knew! What's our mission? What am I supposed to do? What AM I?" I yelled in confusion. "What…?"  
  
"Calm down, you! You're a Pokemon. Okay? You're the first dark descendant. I'm the second, your brother. In a day, you will be transforming, taking the lives of your Pokemon. I have already told them all, and you will get little messages from the Pokemon sometimes. They will talk to you. They will know."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"I am positively sure." The Charizard said to me. "Oh, and my name is ShadowLurker. And yours is Serene. I am a girl. You are a boy. You are a Charizard like me. Got it now?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it."  
  
And that's how I'm a Charizard. This evil Charizard. Well, we're not really EVIL. It's just our descendant that's evil. We have a mission that we won't fulfill. We will find the light descendant and become… well I'm not sure yet. I really am not sure.  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Part Two: Dragon Flames

**Dragon Flames  
By: Skat**

**Serene**

I know that I'm not an ordinary Charizard. I know that I shouldn't walk around like a normal Pokemon. I just WISH I were a normal Pokemon. 

But I'm not and it changes everything. I actually envy wild Pokemon, now. 

It's a wonder I was a foster kid. I wasn't a KID, although I'm not an adult. This changes about everything that I know for me. I bet I was 12 then, and now three years later, I'm 15. It's really cool how I can say I'm 15 when I'm a Charizard.

Lurker says that I was born a Charizard. I doubt it because I don't remember a thing about my "past" life. 

Lurker also says that the strange "dreams" I had at night, were the visions of my Charizard life. I have to say that I agree on that one, because it actually seems like the dreams would sort of fit into the slot. 

I'm just about tired of walking, too. We've been walking around for a week, searching for something that's not even there. Something that never even existed. We're looking for the next piece of the puzzle, what we were supposed to do, a clue or something. There wasn't ever one. If there were a clue before, I'd want out of this whole thing. And now that I'm here, what am I supposed to do. 

A big talking Charizard who can't seem to know what to do. I don't even know where we're going half the time, when Pewter is right in front of my nose. 

"Focus!" ShadowLurker keeps saying. "Focus yourself!" 

Every time, I just get a headache. 

It doesn't disturb me anymore, though. I actually know part of my family, and a descendent that I don't want to have. 

We're walking towards Cerulean. Lurker keeps on flinching. It's weird. I sometimes think that she is not who she says she is. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

**ShadowLurker(Pixie)**

I actually feel bad. That's a first for me. I used to hate myself for stuff, but I never really felt BAD before. 

I'm not really ShadowLurker. I'm not even a Charizard. And this stupid morph power gets to me. How long do I have to stay in this Charizard body when I'm truly a Lapras myself? 

How can I lie to the person that I've looked up to just to save my skin and serve the Lord? 

It's not right. I never will be related to this fantastic creature made of all muscle. And that angers me. 

I know that I brought this upon myself when I entered Scaturlo's place myself? Why did I agree to become this poor unfortunate soul's first Pokemon? When did I ever agree to let the Lord change my name from Pixie to ShadowLurker. 

In one unfortunate week, I will return to my Lapras water soul, away from this firey demon who wishes to be no more than a regular Pokemon. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Renegade**

_Who am I really? Why was I brought to this place? What's my TRUE path? _

This all runs through my head as I sit and watch the darkness swirl around me. That is, the darkness of this horrid cage. I've heard of true identities no one really knows. I'll agree with that on terms of what you're saying. If you are saying that you know and no one else does, that's not me. If you say that someone knows and you don't, well, that just about fits in the slot. 

The problem is, who is it that KNOWS? Is it possible that I wasn't just a regular human, fighting off the evil Team Rocket? Am I really someone that matters to the world? 

I doubt it. And something, at that matter, kills me, gives me an empty feeling, whenever I think of who my family was. 

I never knew and never will. When will my chance to become a family member come? Never. 

That word seems to always be the answer to my questions. That or no. 

Everyone probably has heard the famous quote: "Never say no or never ever because it never comes in handy." Whoever wrote that just played with my head for a second, confused me, and then made me come up with one simple answer: "It's all a lie." 

Then it gets me into wondering what the heck a lie really is and why lies were ever thought of, which puts me through the rest of this boring day. 

When you look back at it, it all seems to make sense… in a way. 

"Dragonite, eh? I'm sooo sorry I did this to you. I mean, I've got no backround, and when I was young, I figured Team Rocket would get me to the top. It just made me realize that things aren't what they appear to be." Said a young Team Rocket member. It looked like the one that threw that poison dart at me. 

I snorted. Team Rocket was made for lies. Well, that and making someone have one heck of a sad life story. Was I supposed to trust this girl? My human instincts tried to kick in. But my Pokemon half was just too strong. It was more like my Pokemon ¾. I believed the girl. Who would actually want to harm Pokemon and then APOLOGIZE for what they did? A good trainer, yes. A Team Rocket member… I don't think so. 

[ I can relate… ] I replied. Then I caught myself, figuring out that I couldn't speak the human tongue. It always pays to study on Pokemon… Or not… 

"I'm sure you can relate to this somehow." The girl said, almost reading my mind. "I just wonder how I can make it up to you." The girl pulled out a pouch, glanced at me, then at the pouch, and took food out of it. Now the human part kicked in. 

[ Whoa! I'm NOT eating Pokemon food! I'm a human, a human I tell you! Oh, wait. I'm not. Go on. ] I said. Oops. 

The girl started speaking again. "I'm Cassie. You see, the whole reason I'm here is because, well, Team Rocket killed my parents. They don't know who I even am, so I sneaked into here and got myself a job. I wanted money to live on. Something to gain to make myself feel proud. And now look at me. Talking to a Pokemon who probably doesn't even HALF understand me." She looked at me once before walking away. 

[ Poor kid… ] said a voice behind me. [ I cried half to death hearin' that! ] 

I turned around to face a Croconaw. I had never seen anything so… so… _height resemblance_ to anyone, human or not, in my life. I realized I wasn't the only unfortunate one here and that there was probably millions of cages with two Pokemon in each. 

[ Who are you? ] I asked the Pokemon that I had never met before in my life. "I'm your trainer." It said, actually speaking human-tongue. There must have been a zipper somewhere, because the Croconaw skin split in half and a boy about my age, 15, stepped out into the cage. "And I have the key to get out." 

~~ 

After walking for about half an hour, I asked the boy how many Pokemon he had. He showed me his Electrode, Venasaur, and Vaporeon. He said that there were more but he just didn't have them in his party. I asked the kid, Jeer, if his Pokemon happened to have names. Ek, Vinnie, and Squirt. I told him my name and he just shrugged. "Oh well." 

"What?" I asked. 

"Oh, I was gonna name you Phantom, but…" 

"Oh… I'm sorry." 

"Not your fault…" 

I started talking some more, not really afraid of Jeer anymore. 

"Where are you heading, Jeer?" I asked. I had obviously been speaking in the human tongue, because Jeer gaped at me and stuttered. 

"What? What's wrong? What's the matter? Tell me! Stop staring!" I yelled frantically. 

"Uh… nothing. It's just that… you speak human." Jeer said, stilling staring. 

"Well… no duh! Look at me! I'm a…" I stopped and looked down. I disappointed myself in saying that. "…talking Dragonite. What's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing. It's just…" Jeer started. 

He looked at my disappointed face and looked up. 

"Never mind…" 

**Renegade/Serene **

_ I wish I knew what my purpose was…_

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
